Sempre é de noite
by Hawkfield
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke perderam algo muito importante faz 10 anos, um sua visão por uma forte impressão e o outro a seu pai e seu sorriso... Qual ligação tem um homem com cara de serpente com esses dos acontecimentos? SasuNaru; ItaSai - menção. /Tradução/
1. Meu Primeiro Entardecer o Dia em

**Título: Sempre é de noite / Siempre es de noche**

**Autora: Darkneko / ****Ki chigai neko **

**Tradutora: Halkfield  
Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Gênero: **Angst / AU / Romance / Lemon / Shota / Tortura / BDSM – sexo não consensual.  
**Classificação: MA – conteúdo impróprio para menores de 18 anos**

**Disclaimer: **Tenho total consentimento da autora para traduzir esta fic. Naruto não me pertence e todos os personagens aqui presentes são de Kishimoto-sensei.

**Advertência: **Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito e conteúdo adulto, além de violação e outro temas pesados. A quem não se sentir a vontade, está dado o recado.

-**  
**

**- Capítulo I -  
Meu Primeiro Entardecer... O Dia em que te Conheci**

-

- Aqui está bem...? – perguntou uma jovem, quem levava pela mão a um pequeno loiro de olhos azuis.

- Hai... arigato... – contesto cortesmente o pequeno enquanto se sentava no banco do parque, onde o pôr-do-sol podia-se observar em todo seu resplendor.

- Mais tarde o Sai vai vim te buscar, de acordo? – pergunto a de cabelos rosados e como resposta obteve um assentimento de cabeça.

A jovem se dirigiu rumo ao edifício, novamente deixando para trás o loiro, quem só desfrutava da brisa que passava por ali. Quando chegou as portas do edifício onde o parque podia ser visto, deixando a vista do pequeno em um moro, esperando a culminância do dia, os passos da jovem foram freados por outra pessoa que posou a mão em seu ombro para dirigir-lhe as palavras.

- Sakura... – chamo um jovem de olhos negros como a noite e o cabelo da mesma cor, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que não mostravam em nada felicidade, embora sempre aparentasse estar feliz, não era. Aquele sorriso tinha um grande sentimento de tristeza, enquanto que seus orbes negros se posavam com cuidado na figura da pessoa loira no parque.

- Diga... Sai... – contestou a jovem, olhando para o rapaz, posando sobre seu rosto um sorriso cheio de melancolia.

- Ele sempre vem a este lugar... disse que quer ver o entardecer... mas... – as palavras se afogaram em sua garganta. Não podia imaginar como era possível que nesse estado se preocupasse pelas coisas tão simples como um simples entardecer.

- Não se preocupe, Sai... logo chegará a luz de seu dia... você vai ver... chegará feliz ao "ver" o entardecer... – contestou a jovem, retirando com sumo cuidado a mão de seu companheiro de seu ombro, para caminhar, mas antes de entrar, porém, dedico um sorriso sincero para seu amigo. - Espero que desta vez ele consiga. Espere um pouco, para que eles se despedirem... é o único que o faz feliz... você deveria ajudá-lo... embora seja difícil para você... – cerro os olhos. Estas palavras lhe doíam, sabia o que seu companheiro sentia pelo loiro e isso lhe doía muito, mas, não diria nada.

- Eu tentarei, mas não gosto que esse sujeito se aproxime... me dá calafrios... – inquiriu Sai, mirando ao loiro que se encontrava em total paz naquele lugar e só por um segundo, as luzes jogarão com os olhos do moreno. Juraria que observo claramente como o moreno de olhos azuis de seus sonhos tinha umas lindas e grandes asas. Esfrego os olhos para melhorar sua visão e aquelas lindas asas já não se encontravam mais.

- Te protegerei... meu anjo... – sussurrou para si mesmo rumo aonde sua companheira de trabalho havia partido.

Naruto se encontrava pensando no fatídico dia em que seu mundo se tornara em escuridão absoluta. Tratando de esquecer aquela dor que não se afastava de sua mente, queria esquecer, sua maior ânsia se perdera naquele acidente, nem sequer Kakashi, o homem que regularmente lhe visitava e quem lhe ensinava os últimos acontecimentos das coisas que lhe interessavam, o faria esquecer.

Iruka, quem havia o cuidado desde antes do acidente podia lhe devolver aquele semblante alegre que tanto o caracterizava, aquele sorriso que tanto ansiava ver as pessoas e pelo qual, se desdobravam tentando animar ao pequeno.

- Flash back -

_Um pequeno loiro ia de passageiro em um carro junto com dois adultos, um muito parecido ao loiro, de olhos azuis e um lindo sorriso que tranqüilizava a quem o visse e o outro passageiro era uma mulher de não mais de 22 anos._

_Era uma noite chuvosa e o pequeno de olhos azuis de não mais de 4 anos mirava as gotas de chuva que escorriam pela janela do carro cerrado, enquanto os adultos só relaxavam escutando um som clássico no rádio, se fazia tarde para que o pequeno seguisse desperto._

_A carreta molhada fazia um tanto difícil conduzir, por sorte Kaseiyo era um homem muito responsável de 24 anos de idade que sempre esteve pendente da segurança de sua família, mais agora que seu pequeno alegrava-lhe a vida, queria que seu bebê sempre sorrisse, se deprimia muito quando o sorriso de seu pequeno era substituído por um gesto de dor ou tristeza, mostrando em suas orbes azuis brilhantes como as estrelas, cheias de lágrimas que opacavam sua beleza._

_Ainda com toda a preocupação que tinha era impossível que chegassem a seus destinos sãos como esperavam, era fim-de-semana e muitos jovens saíam de suas casas para passar um bom momento, alguns indo a boates e bares e outros simplesmente bebendo em casa de amigos, tinham que ter mais precaução, haviam terminado sua reunião com Iruka, sempre se reuniam em casa para poder passar um momento ameno, já que o pequeno Naruto adorava ficar com o moreno que sempre lhe fazia rir._

_Sua casa se encontrava um pouco longe da de Iruka, mas pelo sorriso de seu pequeno valia a pena. O problema era o retorno, embora Naruto nunca fora um pequeno malcriado e desobediente, rogava com seus grandes orbes azuis para ficar mais tempo e era difícil fazê-lo entender que tinha que ir embora e quando entendia isso já era de noite._

_Passavam da 11pm e o pequeno não dava sinais de ter sono, mirava com muito interesse a água que caia pela janela, sua respiração contra o cristal formava uma fumaça, fazendo com que o vidro se esfumace e pudesse desenhar nele, por ele não queria dormir ainda. Em uma curva fechada, se escuto um carro ao contrário ao do casal, um carro correndo a grande velocidade e derrapando em cada oportunidade, Kaseiyo pediu que colocassem o cinto de segurança e mantivessem a calma, nada lhes passaria, lhes assegurou com um sorriso tranqüilizador a sua bela esposa Ichigo e a seu pequeno que o olhavam com um pouco de medo através do espelho retrovisor._

_Quando Kaseiyo deu a volta para seguir seu caminho, essa curva era perigosa e do lado que vinham a proteção tinham uma falha. As luzes de um automóvel perdendo o controle e derrapando a uma alta velocidade sobre a mesma curva foi o único que viram, com grande rapidez, tentou esquivar do golpe, mas foi inútil, o carro se estrelou do lado de Kaseiyo e parte de onde Naruto vinha, provocando com o impacto e a velocidade que o carro vinha, terminasse por cair, golpeando no processo em um arbusto, o que ocasionou que a cabeça de sua mãe fosse impactada com tal força que morrera ao instante ao igual que seu pai, e com o impacto, os cristais de vidros partiram-se sobre-passando a janela e cortando o rosto do pequeno, deixando três marcas visíveis em ambos os lados de suas bochechas._

_Acima, o carro que causo o acidente, baixou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos amarelos, certamente pela injeção de álcool, o pequeno alcançou a ver um sorriso de felicidade por ver seu trabalho antes de cair na inconsciência dentro do carro._

_Quando desperto, não podia ver nada, só escutava muitos ruídos ao seu redor, ouvia como a gente que se encontrava cerca murmuravam coisas como; "pobre criança... agora está sozinho", "esse pequeno está só neste mundo..." ele não entendia o que se passava._

_Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e por ato reflexo salto assustado, a voz tranqüilizadora de Iruka o acalmou._

_- Naruto... seu papai e sua mamãe... já não vão regressar... se foram de viajem por um longo tempo, mas não se preocupe... eu estou com você... gostaria de ir viver com tio Iyuka? – pergunto com medo ao pequeno que seguia perturbado por não poder ver nada._

_- Tio Iruka... – chamo em sussurro o pequeno loiro, tomando total atenção do maior quem só mirava com tristeza, tão pequeno e sofrer a perda de sua família e aparte, a perca da visão, não sabia como racionaria. _

_- Diga pequeno... – lhe invito a terminar, só observo como Naruto levava suas mãozinhas até a cabeça, tentando ver o que tinha nos olhos que lhe impedia de ver, toco uma venda que estava sujeitada fortemente em sua cabeça._

_- Por que tenho isso nos olhos? Não posso ver com isso... – estas palavras fizeram que o coração do moreno se partisse em mil pedaços. Como explicaria a uma criança que apenas conhece as coisas básicas da vida que pode perder a visão? No supôs o que responder, não queria responder abraço ao pequeno o mais forte que podia, tinha medo, medo de que ele se entregasse aos braços da morte por uma depressão._

_- Não se preocupe... não é nada grave... vamos jogar um jogo, ok? – lhe mentiu com a voz quebrada._

_- Que jogo...? – pergunto baixando as mãozinhas de sua cabeça para colocá-las no peito feito pequenos punhos, emocionado pelo jogo, ao mesmo tempo, que estava cansado pelo sucedido, os anestésicos estavam cobrando sua energia e não tardaria em dormir._

_- Esta venda aqui... – disse tocando o pano, fazendo que o pequeno assentisse de maneira que entendesse que o escoltava. – Não tem que tirá-las... é uma parte muito importante do jogo, certo? Só as pessoas de maior podem tirá-la... – a voz de Iruka se rompia cada vez mais, o pequeno assentiu e se deixo vencer pelo sono, no entanto tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e antes de cair totalmente rendido aos braços de Morfeu, susteve fortemente a camisa do maior, acomodando-se entre seus braços._

_- Obrigado tio Iruka... te amo muito... se ganho o jogo, me compra um gatinho? – pergunto o pequeno quem foi fortemente apertado contra o corpo maior, enquanto respondia uma e outra vez com a voz cheia de dor._

_- Tudo... tudo o que quiser... mas nunca se esqueça de sorris, por favor... – suplicava o maior, molhando o rosto cheio de cicatrizes do pequeno dormido em seus braços._

_Iruka firmo a custódia do pequeno e sobre tudo, os papéis de óbito de seus pais, que não eram família por laços sangüíneos, Iruka era o padrinho, por tanto não custo muito que lhe deixassem a cargo._

_Desde esse dia o pequeno permanecia no jogo, esperando algum dia que o jogo terminasse; como lhe disse Iruka, o jogo terminaria quando a noite caísse e pudesse ver a madrugada, o problema é que para o pequeno loiro de olhos azuis, todos os dias eram de noite._

- Fim do Flash back -

Um moreno caminhava pelo parque rumo a sua casa, fixo seus olhos em um jovem um pouco mais jovem que ele, que mirava incessantemente o horizonte, esperando com ânsias o entardecer, seus cabelos loiros eram balançados com delicadeza pelo vento, enquanto sua pele era envolta por um fleche de luz que se desenvolvia no lugar, as tonalidade que se apreciavam em sua pele, faziam querer tocá-la.

Não resistiu a tentação de falar com esse jovem, era a primeira vez que o via e se cativo com sua presença, o jovem o escuto se aproximar, voltou a cabeça, o observo por alguns segundos e depois regresso seu olhar azulado ao horizonte.

- Estou ficando louco dattebayo... – suspiro, baixando sua vista ao solo, o moreno não entendia nada desta ação, o miro e ainda assim ele não lhe dava importância. – Agora escuto passos. – termino de murmurar, enquanto tentava adivinhar se o sol começava a ocultar-se como tantas vezes Iruka lhe disse que sucedia.

- Por que me ignora? – pergunto o de olhos negros que havia sido ignorado ao principio.

- Desculpe não era minha intenção 'tebayo... – se desculpo o pequeno, sorrindo um pouco ao novo intruso.

- Não minta... você me viu e me ignoro... não sabe quem eu sou? – pergunto o moreno ao que o loiro só abaixo o olhar, como explicá-lo que desde muito já não via, ele mesmo não compreendia.

- Não era minha intenção, é só que estou num jogo dattebayo. – contesto diminuindo a voz consideravelmente.

- Jogo? – pergunto incrédulo.

- Sim... um jogo... – suspiro levantando a vista.

- Que tipo de jogo? Ignorar a todos que se ponham a sua frente? – pergunto com o tom mais sarcástico e sério que pode ter em sua voz.

- Eh? Ah... não... pois, veja... não posso ver nada... até que veja a noite se converter em madrudaga. – pronuncio o pequeno, tratando de esboçar um sorriso de alegria, mas só se via uma munheca de dor.

- Não vê nada... se refere que está... – mas foi interrompido por outra pessoa.

- Naruto-kun... precisa de algo? Ele está te incomodando. – pergunto encarando o moreno.

- Não se preocupe... Sai, é só que o jovem veio jogar comigo... né? – obsequio aos presentes um sorriso dos mais lindos.

- Ah... hai. – duvido em responder.

- Está bem Naruto-kun... depois venho buscá-lo, quando a lua saia e a noite comece, de acordo... tem que descansar... lembre-se que amanhã irão te visitar Iruka-san e Kakashi-san. – pronuncio o moreno enquanto mirava com tanto carinho ao pequeno frente a ele.

- Sim, eu sei... muito obrigado 'tebayo. – foi então que Sai se acerco ao visitante e lhe disse com voz séria sem que o loiro escutasse.

- Não te perdoarei se lhe fizer algo... ele não sabe que perdeu a visão e não é necessário que diga... entendeu? – o outro individuo só assentiu um tanto assustado pela reação do sujeito. Acaso o loiro não se dava conta de que estava cego?

- Poderia... dizer seu nome? – pergunto timidamente o de olhos azuis, ladeando a cabeça em torno da figura do moreno.

- Meu nome é Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. – se apresento tomando a mão do loiro e depositando um terno beijo no torço desta, fazendo com que o loiro se ruborizasse um pouco.

- Eu me chamo Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto. – anuncio com um sorriso em seus lábios, a mais linda que o moreno jamais havia visto.

- Né, Sasuke... tem tempo de sobra? Gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor. – murmuro Naruto voltando seu rosto de novo a onde os raios de sol podiam ser sentidos.

- Diga. – foi a resposta por parte do moreno quem não podia acreditar que existisse tal beleza, esse jovem a pesar de ter pelo menos 2 anos a menos que ele, se comportava como um pequeno que necessitava de proteção, proteção e felicidade que queria entregar ao moreno de olhos negros.

- Poderia, me contar... como é o entardecer? Como você o vê? No jogo posso tocar as coisas, mas o entardecer... está longe do meu alcance... por mais que estire minhas mãos não o alcanço... me vejo na necessidade de pedir ajuda, mas as pessoas de lá sempre estão muito ocupadas dattebayo... – sua mirada triste deixava um grande nó na boca do maior presente, miro o horizonte e começo seu relato.

- Pode sentir os raios de sol? – pergunto duvidoso, como resposta recebeu um cabeceio por parte do loiro, isso fazia as coisas mais fáceis de explicar, penso.

Naruto não cabia em seu assombro, cerro os olhos imaginando tudo aquilo que Sasuke estava lhe contando, um sorriso cruzo por seus lábios, podia vê-lo perfeitamente, parecia que as palavras de Sasuke se convertiam em ações e que seus lábios eram seus olhos, sentia a cálida luz do sol apagar-se ao mesmo tempo que o moreno explicava como as luzes do astro maior se apagavam dando lugar as cores mesclados; cálidos e também frios.

A voz do Uchiha era muito suave sem deixar de ser varonil, acariciavam o ouvido do menor com tanta facilidade que sentia por uns instantes que não estava em seu jogo, o mundo deixava de ter essa cor escura e se enchia de lindas cores e uma bela paisagem se transmitia através daquelas palavras, tudo tão belo a cada momento, tão puro, tão cheio de cor, de vida.

Naruto abriu os olhos mirando o horizonte, pensando que via, que o jogo tomo uma pausa no relógio para permitir-lhe ser feliz na escuridão e, por um momento, todo era como as escassas recordações de sua meninice, tudo era lindo, tudo bonito, queria seguir assim.

Por sua voz, denotava que tinha seguramente a mesma idade que ele ou talvez um pouco mais, mas seguia sendo da idade, a forma com que se expressava denotava que tinha muita dor em seu coração, por que razão, só ele conhecia, muito sentimento em suas palavras o faziam denotar uma pessoa sensível, tinha vontade de tocá-lo, assegurar-se de que se encontrava ao seu lado.

O imaginava de pele branca, terça, suave, seus olhos de um escuro profundo ao igual que seu cabelo, sério, mas sem chegar a ser petulante, não pelo menos com ele.

-... os últimos raios de sol, deixam ver aquelas cores entre vermelho e violeta mesclar-se a perfeição com os distintos azul do céu, as estrelas começam a brilhar e a lua resplandece em seu lugar, uma noite tranqüila e perfeita, se tem com quem comparti-la. – e desta maneira o mundo do pequeno Naruto regresso a penumbra, sorriu com tristeza, gostava de estar nesse mundo de cores, cores que já quase esquecia e as palavras do moreno reviveram em sua memória.

- Arigato... este foi o meu primeiro entardecer em muito tempo... creio que seja tarde... né? Alguém deve estar te esperando em casa. – lamentavelmente não se equivocava, pouco depois os passos de Sai se fizeram presentes, mas se detiveram em seu caminho ao ver que o invitado seguia com seu amigo.

- Sim, deveria ir... ela deve estar me esperando... sempre está... mas... tudo bem se você ficar sozinho? – pergunto com medo a flor da pele, pensar nessa pequena criatura ficando sozinho, desprotegido na noite, naquele parque lhe aterrava de certa forma sem saber o porquê.

- Não se preocupe... Sai em seguida virá por mim... perdão, te fiz perder seu valioso tempo. – baixo o olhar enquanto sentia como de novo a escuridão invadia seus olhos e seus sentidos, mas de certa forma se sentia feliz, depois de tanto tempo voltar a ver um entardecer, o mais bonito que já havia visto até agora.

- Não foi uma perda de tempo, me senti feliz de fazê-lo. – isso tomou por desprevenido ao loiro, que se pudesse ver seu rosto neste momento houvesse notado como as bochechas do maior se tingiam ligeralmente de um tom carmesim.

- Obrigado... fazia muito tempo que eu não via um entardecer tão bonito, desde que comecei o jogo... – sussurro o menor, com um rubro em suas bochechas, essa pessoa realmente o fazia se sentir muito bem.

- Se quiser, posso vir amanhã descrever novamente como é o entardecer. – o pequeno ficou desconcertado.

- O entardecer é o mesmo não importa que dia o veja... são as mesmas cores... – menciono, Sakura na vez que lhe pediu que falasse do entardecer por uma semana e já fazia vários anos que fazia isso, por tantos, sempre via um entardecer igual com os raios de sol, mas este dia havia sido diferente, este dia realmente havia sido um entardecer bonito.

- Está equivocado... igual as pessoas, cada dia e cada noite, assim como o amanhecer e o anoitecer são diferentes, isso posso te assegurar... é interessante esperar que o sol se oculte e descobrir o que há de diferente ao dia anterior... – menciono o maior sentado ao lado do pequeno, como quando começo o relato.

- Neste caso, seria uma grande alegria poder ver o entardecer em suas palavras dattebayo. – este comentário fez que voltasse mais vermelho do que já estava ao moreno que agradecia de muitas formas que o pequeno com cara de anjo que se encontrasse frente a ele não pudesse ver, seguramente riria da sua cara.

- Bem... então virei amanhã para conversarmos novamente... tudo bem... – o loiro mostrou um amplo sorriso por poder desfrutar novamente das cores e embora as palavras daquele rapaz fossem falsas e lhe deixassem esperando, ele recordaria cada palavra que daquele dia foram mencionadas, dessa maneira poderia ver uma vez mais ao entardecer.

Os passos de uma pessoa acercando-se deram passe para Sasuke ir embora, com um terno beijo na bochecha de Naruto se despediu, prometendo que voltaria ao dia seguinte, o loiro automaticamente levou a mão à bochecha, sentindo a suavidade que ela emanava, sentindo ao mesmo tempo, as cicatrizes que lhe recordavam daquele jogo que continuava.

- Sai... – murmuro o pequeno.

- Diga. – contesto sabendo qual seria a pergunta por parte do menor.

- De que cor é? – pergunto tocando com carinho o pano do casaco, roçando, ao mesmo tempo a mão do maior, quem sorriu pelo muito que conhecia ao pequeno que sempre quis.

- Laranja... da cor da fruta e em parte do entardecer. – contesto, enquanto colocava seu rosto a altura do ombro do menor, junto a seu rosto, o pequeno sorria,

- Sabe... o dia de hoje... eu vi o entardecer mais bonito... espero amanhã poder ver outro igual... – comento enquanto desfrutava da caria do maior.

- Pelo que vejo você passou muito bem. Quer ramem para o jantar? – pergunto enquanto abraçava o pequeno, este enquanto sorria sinceramente, desde muito se sentia feliz, mas hoje superava a qualquer dia, assentiu pela proposta da comida, que lhe fascinava.

- Depois temos que como tomar uma ducha... antes de ler um conto para que descanse... tudo bem? – o pequeno assentiu, dando a volta para passar seus braços pelo pescoço do maior, quem só o levanto com suavidade e o carrego nos braços, levando-o ao interior do edifício, para poder atender os assuntos da noite, esperando que dessa vez, o pequeno dormisse sem pesadelos, sem medo, sem más recordações.

Sakura havia decidido que Sai ficasse a lado de Naruto, já que não permitiam que outra pessoa que não fosse ela ou ele se acercassem, aparte claro, de Kakashi e Iruka e uns avôs que sempre chegavam a visitá-lo, dizendo que eram conhecidos de sua família e pela vozes Naruto os reconhecia como Jitaiya e Tsunade, sempre o fazia passar momento felizes.

Mas para toda a felicidade, existe uma tristeza ou um mometno amargo e para isso se encarregava Orochimaru, quem se encarregava de lembrá-lo a cada dia em que se encontrava sozinho, que Iruka o havia deixado neste lugar porque não o queria. Mas o menor tentava não lhe dar importância, coisa totalmente difícil para uma criança que aprende pelo sentido da audição quando quer tocar ou degustar das coisas com os demais sentidos.

Sofria todas as noites, por ele, Sai decidiu manter uma cama cerca da de Naruto no mesmo quarto, a pesar de ser contra as regras, esta vez quebraram os direitos ao saberem da história por detrás do pequeno, por tanto Sai se converteu no Onii-san do loiro.

Naruto sabia que deveria dormir em camas separadas, mas o medo dos pesadelos o fazia colocar-se a meia noite entre os lençóis do maior, quem o recebia com gosto e abraçava com amor, mostrando-o proteção, proteção que tanto necessitava.

Enquanto no outro lado da cidade um rapaz de olhos negro chegava em sua casa, sabia que não era bom que chegasse a essa hora porque poderia acontecer algo ruim, além do mais, preocupava seus pais, mas esse dia não lhe importava os castigos.

- Tadaima... – anuncio ao cruzar a porta e despojar-se dos sapatos na entrada da casa, em seguida uma mulher com o rosto muito preocupado o observava, buscando algum indicio de briga ou algo que se encontrasse fora do lugar.

- Que bom... não aconteceu nada, é perigoso ficar a estas horas na rua, pode acontecer algo de ruim... carinho... não volte a me assustar assim, certo. – dizia a mulher inclinando-se para ficar a altura do menor e posar a mão em sua bochecha.

- Okâ-san... daijobu... estou bem... é só que encontrei com uma pessoa interessante hoje e o dia passo sem eu me desse conta... – respondeu o menor, regressando um sorriso cheio de ternura, sua mãe por sua parte suspiro aliviada por só ser um descuido.

- Está bem... mas da próxima vez avisa, carinho... estava muito preocupada de que algo pudesse acontecer... – sim, essa era sua mãe, sempre preocupando-se por coisas pequenas.

- Sempre causando problemas irmãzinho. Nunca mudará. – respondeu uma voz detrás de sua mãe, enquanto o mirava estranho, como em tom de zombaria.

- Com certeza foi por uma garota. – zombo o maior.

- Nada disso... nii-san. É só que ele me pediu que lhe dissesse como era o entardecer. – respondeu baixinho, mas sua mãe chegou ao ouvir, dada aproximação que compartiam.

- Acaso não pode ver por conta própria? Não está doente, ou sim... não quero que se aproxime dele... – respondeu em seguia fazendo com que o menor de seus filhos franzisse o cenho.

- Mãe, não está doente é só que ele não pode ver... mãe... onegai... quero contar-lhe amanhã como é o por do sol, me sinto muito bem estando com ele... quero que seja meu amigo... onegai Okâ-na... – suplico, sua mãe suavizo seu olhar e o miro com ternura, obsequiando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Está bem... agora vá pra cima e lave as mãos, vamos jantar... não vai querer que ele o veja sujo e desaprumado, né? – sua mãe era compreensiva, seu pequeno havia passado por algo realmente ruim, observo como um homem de pele pálida e olhos de serpente assassinava seu pai, desde então não havia o visto sorrir, tentou de tudo para tirar aqueles sorriso, mas nada funcionava e agora, chega com um sorriso lindo plantado em seu rosto, graças a uma pessoa que lhe pediu umas simples palavras.

- Sasuke-kun... pode ir ver esse garoto, mas sempre e quando Itachi-kun o acompanhe de acordo? As ruas estão bastante escuras ao por do sol... onegai. – aos irmãos não sobrou nada mais que resignar-se, um queria ver de novo aqueles olhos iluminar-se por suas palavras e o outro queria ver o quê tinha de especial em um garoto que em um só dia havia conseguido o que por 10 anos todos haviam tentado.

-

_**Continua...?**_

-

**N/T: **A continuação fica a veredicto de vocês. Eu, pessoalmente me emocionei muito com essa fic T.T É tão triste.

Se vocês estão achando triste já no primeiro capítulo, preparem o coração por que os outros são de roer as unhas. Gaa-chan é tããããoooo fofin!! i.i Mais da metade dessa fic eu passei chorando...

Me desculpem a quem mando reviews a minha fic pedindo continuação, mas o 3 cap já está meio andado. Depois que eu consigo desengatar a primeira marcha o desenvolvimento flui que é uma beleza. Bjs, a todos!


	2. A Visita de Tio Iruka

**Título: Sempre é de noite / Siempre es de noche**

**Autora: Darkneko / Ki chigai neko **  
**Tradutora: Halkfield  
Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Gênero: **Angst / AU / Romance / Lemon / Shota / Tortura / BDSM – sexo não consensual.  
**Classificação: MA – conteúdo impróprio para menores de 18 anos**  
**Disclaimer: **Tenho total consentimento da autora para traduzir esta fic. Naruto não me pertence e todos os personagens aqui presentes são de Kishimoto-sensei.

**Advertência: **Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito e conteúdo adulto, além de violação e outro temas pesados. A quem não se sentir a vontade, está dado o recado.

-

- **Capítulo II **-

**A visita do tio Iruka**

-

Amanhecia e uma pequena cabecinha loira se revolvia nos lençóis, tentando não despertar. Queria continuar sentindo o calor dos lençóis, o cheiro da almofada, as carícias na suas costas e cabeça, que lhe acalmavam tão prazerosamente, mas as carícias cessaram. Foi então que com o tato tentou em vão buscar ao portador das mãos que sempre lhe dominavam com mimosas carícias, mas foi tudo em vão. O ruído que a cama faz quando uma pessoa se levanta, não anunciavam boas notícias ao pequeno, ainda com sono.

- Dorminhoco... - lhe sussurraram ao ouvido, mas não se levantou, simplesmente deu a volta, buscando algo a que aferrar-se como esteve na noite anterior; quando encontrou a almofada, sorriu para si, mas antes que pudesse acomodá-la entre as pernas, alguém a puxou, fazendo que bufasse um pouco irritado.

- Tem que levantar dorminhoco... bom dia... - e com isso, seu ajudante e protetor depositou um terno e doce beijo na bochecha, que fez com que o pequeno corasse e o mais importante, abrisse esses lindos, embora ainda inexpressivos orbes azuis.

- Hun... bom dia Sai. - salda enquanto se sentava sobre a cama fretando os olhinhos com o dorso da mão; uma visão sumanamente encantadora para o moreno que não pode evitar meter-se de novo na cama para colocar-se detrás do pequeno, abraçá-lo pelas costas e depositar um terno beijo em sua bochecha.

- O que você quer para o café da manhã? - pergunto Sai ao ouvido; essa era uma parte muito sensível para o pequeno o qual só atinou a estremecesse e tratar de afastar o pescoço pela sensação.

- Sai... não faça isso... me dá cosquinha... - dizia enquanto tentava quitar aquela sensação de coscas tão irritantes que lhe provocavam alento em essa parte do corpo. Tanto o lóbulo de sua orelha, como seu pescoço eram sumanamente sensíveis a essas carícias ou gestos, fazendo com que se retorcesse de riso.

- Desculpe. Não era minha intenção... demo não tenho outra forma de demonstrá-lo. - com estas palavras as cosquinhas que momentos antes Naruto havia sentido, desapareceram e agora estava muito intrigado.

Girou seu rosto para colocá-lo frente a Sai. Embora não pudesse ver; pela respiração e calidez, sabia que se estava de frente para ele. Anos praticando aquele jogo até aperfeiçoá-lo por completo, fazendo inecessária sua visão, fizeram também que todos seus sentido se encontrassem no máximo de sensibilidade. Para ele não era nada fora do comum, pelo menos para Sai que sempre buscava a face, ou quando falasse corresse até ele, sem tropeçar nas coisas, já que conhecia bastante o edifício, embora ocasionalmente chocasse com um ou outro habitante desse peculiar lugar; ao que muitas crianças com diferentes capacidades chamavam de casa.

- Demonstrar? – perguntou ladeando um pouco sua cabeça e colocando um dedo na ponta dos lábios. Sempre lhe diziam palavras que ele raramente entendia e que por conseqüência tinha que perguntar, mas Sakura sempre se irritava e os demais lhe diziam que tinham coisas a fazer. Sai era o único que se encarregava de explicar-lhe tudo aquilo que não entendia e isso, ele agradecia de sobremaneira.

- Hai... desta maneira. – dizia enquanto o abraçava um pouco mais forte e colocou um beijo em sua bochecha. – É como demonstro que é importante para mim... e que sempre estarei aqui para protegê-lo. – sorriu, ao mesmo tempo, que Naruto. Raramente lhe diziam que era importante ou que o queriam, com exceção de Iruka e alguns de seus amigos do edifício.

Naruto se volta, como querendo vê-lo, separando-se uns instantes do abraço do maior que se encontra sentado ainda na cama com as pernas em torno do pequeno. O de olhos cerúleos se joga nos braços do moreno e deposita um beijo, mas ao não ver o rosto do maior, este cai em seus lábios. Um beijo sem malícias, simplesmente carinhoso. Sai sorrir por esse ato tão lindo do menor e depois que se separam, juntou suas testas.

- Assim se demonstra que gosto de você? – pergunto com um sorriso; recebeu um ronroneio afirmativo.

- Bem vamos tomar café da manhã porque hoje chega o tio Iruka... – sem mais que fazer, o pequeno mudou de roupa com ajuda de Sai, para tomar café da manhã. Ninguém imaginaria que teriam que inventar outro jogo para que o menor, ao passar as horas, não se decepcionasse de seu novo amigo.

...

Na casa do Uchiha levava ao fim uma discussão um pouco irracional. A mãe de ambos os morenos havia ido trabalhar, deixando-o ao cargo do maior, quem, nesse momento, acabava de decidir que seria mais divertido se, se fizesse de difícil com seu irmão menor. Gostava de sobremaneira os gestos que fazia quando se irritava, sem saber o dano que estava a ponto de causar a um pequeno de olhos azuis.

- Nii-san... você prometeu a mamãe que me acompanharia... – choramingava o menor, irritado pela notícia que acabava de receber por parte do moreno que tinha a frente.

- Já te disse... hoje eu não posso te acompanhar. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer, pra ficar cuidando de você, só porque uma criança quer. - espeta o maior um tanto enojado pela insistência do menor.

- Demo nii-san... você prometeu. - dizia tratando que sua voz não se rompesse. Seu irmão sabia que esse rapaz era especial, mas não sabia nem o porquê era especial para ele; ou o porquê da necessidade de falar-lhe do entardecer.

- Eu disse que não... além do mais, esse garoto não vai morrer se não te ver um dia... não acho que se importe... e se realmente é seu amigo irá esperá-lo. - terminou a discussão sem saber o grande erro que estava cometendo.

- Naruto, gomem... isso não é algo que eu possa controlar. - sussurro olhando a porta cerrada; onde momento atrás seu irmão a fechou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

...

Um Naruto cheio de comida se encontrava saltando de um lado para outro. Por mais curioso que pudesse parecer, ele podia perceber as formas das coisas depois de falar com Sasuke, no entanto estava muito longe de poder ver o objeto concreto; somente sua silhueta. Era tudo o que precisava, de coisas como as paredes e janelas, somente com isso e apenas isso bastava.

- Com cuidado Naruto-kun... não vá... – muito tarde. Por estar correndo como uma lebre, chocara com outros dois inquilinos, um que precisava atenção especial assim como o loiro.

- Gomen... ia distraído... – confessava Naruto enquanto se levantava e ajudava a pessoa com a qual tropeçou.

- Gaara-san. – falou Sai revelando a identidade do rapaz.

- Desculpe, Naruto-kun não tinha intenção de machucá-lo. – falava o moreno, mas o ruivo não parecia estar se importando em absoluto. O olhava sem realmente observá-lo. Sai sabia que esse rapaz não responderia, mas que o entendia em ocasiões e isso era algo a agradecer. Mas sua resposta foi uma grande surpresa para alguns.

- Como se chama...? – inquiriu pausadamente referindo-se a Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto – respondeu com um grande sorriso. Pelo que parecia esse rapaz havia se agradado de sua companhia, talvez pudessem ser amigos.

- Quer ser meu amigo? – perguntou iludido, enquanto Sai se acercava para explicá-lo que possivelmente ele não lembraria dele quando se encontrassem novamente.

- Amigo... – sussurro o ruivo para assombro do maior. Esse rapaz sempre estava perdido em sua própria mente; Naruto tinha a grande habilidade de abrir os corações das pessoas, isso era algo que sabia por experiência própria.

- Sai... olha... já tenho outro amigo.... Gaara pode nos acompanhar quando Sasuke chegar? – perguntou dirigindo-se onde a voz de Gaara se escutou.

- Precisamos perguntar ao seu cuidador primeiro. – respondeu Sai, ao que Naruto fez um bico.

- Quero que ele também veja, como eu fiz… - propôs com olhar iludido e ao mesmo tempo triste. Um momento de silêncio se formou, enquanto o maior lutava consigo mesmo.

Era de conhecimento geral que Gaara não tinha ninguém que o cuidasse pelas tendências que tinha em certas ocasiões, poderia ser perigoso para Naruto ao não vê-lo se aproximar com sigilo, mas não podia deter a felicidade do pequeno. Suspirou resignado.

- Está bem… verei o que posso fazer… demo devo advertir... – nesses instantes Naruto estava sumanamente feliz. Por fim, começava a ter novos amigos, amigos que não zombavam de seus jogos e com quem poderia compartir vivências e experiências no edifício.

- Gaara-san também se encontra numa espécie de jogo… - respondeu o maior tentando do modo menos doloroso explicar a situação do ruivo de olhos verdes.

- Que jogo? – Naruto perguntou ainda mais curioso por saber que ele também jogava.

- Pois, veja… ele está dentro de uma espécie de bolha em sua mente… e não poderá sair dali até que essa bolha se rompa… pode ser que em ocasiões ele não preste atenção em você ou faça coisas estranhas, mas não sabe como as faz… me entende… - como explicar a um pequeno que nem sequer sabia do seu próprio problema, como dizer que neste edifício todas as crianças "jogavam" cada um com diferentes capacidade ou discapacidades segundo o próprio ponto de vista dos demais?

- Não muito, mas parece divertido. Quero jogar, posso? – perguntou entusiasmado.

- Claro, mas pode demorar, não importa? – como resposta recebeu uma negativa, ato seguido encaminhou-se até a sala, que supôs ser a de Gaara pelo tamanho que tinha.

Naruto tomou os ombros de Gaara e se aproximou dele com sumo cuidado, pode sentir o calor que despendia do pequeno rosto, pelo qual se coloco entre o ombro e pescoço do ruivo para sussurrar com carinho.

- Agora eu te ajudarei a romper sua bolha… somos amigos… e já gosto muito de você, só por me aceitar como eu sou… - acerco seu rosto a bochecha do de olhos esmeraldas e beijou com doçura o rosto impassível.

Com um grande sorriso se afastou e depois começou de novo a correr, quando escutou a voz distante de uma pessoa muito conhecida para ele.

- Já vou indo, nos vemos depois... Tio Iruka você já veio... – correu aonde a voz saudava as pessoas da recepção, anotando seu nome em um livro de visitas, como era costume.

- Naruto... – gritou o jovem de cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, e uma peculiar cicatriz na metade do nariz, causada em um enfrentamento há muito tempo atrás. Seu rosto demonstrava muito amor ao pequeno que corria em sua direção sem ser consciente das pessoas que empurrava ou os objetos que derrubava pelo lugar, os quais eram recolhidos por um moreno que o seguia com um sorriso ao vê-lo tão feliz.

Enquanto que o ruivo emitia um sorriso que ninguém mais percebeu e uma de suas mãos roçou ligeiramente na bochecha onde foi depositado um beijo cálido e cheio de aceitação.

- Tsk... que rapaz tão problemático... olhe por onde anda. – comentou um jovem desde o chão. Parecia cansado e levava o pijama posto, era um dos poucos inquilinos aos que não se deixava sair por sua condição. As poucas vezes em que se encontrava desperto começava a perambular pelos lugares buscando algo para se entreter.

- Você está bem, Shikamaru? – perguntou outro jovem ao lado do caído, sustentando um par de guloseimas entre as mãos, um pouco gordinho, com aspecto bastante infantil apesar de sua idade.

- Sim... sabe que não posso me irritar... então vou deixar passar dessa vez... acordei há pouco tempo e não penso em cair de novo... – murmurou enquanto o olhava.

- Gomen... é que Tio Iruka vei me visitar. Querem jogar comigo? – perguntou aos três rapazes, esperando que estes jogassem com ele e a pessoa que veio lhe visitar, mas umas pessoas maiores se aproximaram deles e os levaram, alegando que não estavam em condições para poderem jogar.

- Por que não deixam brincar comigo? É pela minha aparência? Por que pareço um demônio por minhas cicatrizes*? – perguntava triste enquanto se incorporava e colocava suas mãozinhas nas cicatrizes. Tinha tanta vontade de chorar que esqueceu por completo o fato de que Iruka lhe visitava.

- Não é isso... – respondeu Sai aproximando-se para tirá-lo dessa melancolia.

- Então... – tentava sacar uma resposta, mas aquelas palavras eram difíceis. Como explicar que o edifício aonde se encontrava era como um centro de recuperação para aqueles pequenos que necessitam de ter um lugar.

Todos os pequenos que se encontravam nesse edifício tinham diferentes atributos, como lhe diziam seu cuidadores, coisas que os faziam diferentes aos demais e que lhe impedia de ter uma vida normal, pelos perigos que isso implicava.

Shikamaru, por exemplo, tinha cerca de 15 anos, um ano maior que ele e desde os cinco anos havia sido diagnosticado com uma doença bastante rara, mas muito perigosa. O fato de dormir pela simples razão de sentir algum sentimento era algo horrível. Isso significava uma vida cheia de monotonia, quando começava a divertir-se no pleno ato do riso, suas pernas fraquejavam e terminava caindo abruptamente no chão. Seu cuidador Kiba havia pedido permissão para ter seu mascote Akamaru, um cão capaz de ajudá-lo a incorporar-se ou vigiá-lo quando o episódio começava, procurando-o a todo momento para ver se estava bem. Dentro do edifício se chegasse a desvanecer, o levava a um lugar seguro e chamava Kiba ladrando, quem chegava em seguida para levá-lo de novo ao seu quarto. O nome de sua doença, narcolepsia, não mata, mas destrói a vida da pessoa.

Chouji... o jovem das guloseimas, tinha um problema muito sério com uma parte de seu cérebro, o qual produzia hormônios suficientes para crescer e sobretudo afetava de sobremaneira seu fígado e rins, vendo-se na necessidade de consumir quantidades de comida industriais para poder seguir adiante sem ter que se intervir com os doutores ou ajuda de máquinas. Ainda não se sabe qual a causa que se adoentou dessa maneira ou como solucioná-lo, mas o edifício estava disposto a tê-lo como habitante até que se recupere ou até que lentamente faleça. Sua cuidadora é uma jovem loira de lindos olhos azuis, muito boa, mas com pouca paciência; seu nome Yamanaka Ino de 20 anos, igual a Sai, Sakura e Kiba.

E, sobretudo, o caso mais especial do edifício; Sabaku no Gaara, um pequeno que nasceu com autismo, um problema que evita entender claramente a linguagem tanto verbal quanta a não-verbal, ocasionando de maneira agravante não poder ter contato ou socializar com as pessoas. Além do mais que influi muito no desenvolvimento consciente do pequeno; não tem muita imaginação, além de que dificulta na fala. Este problema no têm cura, mas pode ter grandes avanços se tem ajuda e o cuidado adequado, coisa que desgraçadamente no edifício não tinha. Se bem que de vez em quando tinha visita de seus dois irmãos maiores, o pequeno permanecia na maioria do tempo, provocando um desenvolvimento muito pobre ou quase nulo em relação a suas interações com o mundo exterior. Tem a mesma idade que Naruto e ao parecer esta nova amizade lhe será de muita ajuda para sua recuperação ou avanço.

- Naruto.... – se escutou novamente a voz tranqüila de Iruka quem não podia crer que o pequeno seguisse sendo descuidado.

- Tio Iruka, tio Iruka, tenho muitos amigos... Sasuke, Gaara, são meus melhores amigos, né Sai? – o loiro sabia que o moreno sempre permanecia ao seu lado, por isso não se preocupava em saber se realmente o escutava ou não.

- Claro. – contestou com um sorriso que só o maior pode observar.

- Muito bom ouvir isso, Naruto. – contestou o castanho.

- Tio Iruka, vai me castigar? – pergunta inocente enquanto dá pequenos passos para trás, abaixando a cabeça como se sentisse realmente mal por algo que tinha feito.

- Por quê? O quê você fez agora? – perguntava aproximando-se ao loiro, quem ao sentir que chocava com Sai rapidamente se escondeu detrás dele buscando proteção, ação que não incomodo de maneira alguma ao moreno. Sempre acontecia.

- Etto... eu... eu... fiz... trapaça... dattebayo... – sussurrou, enquanto se aferrava com força na camisa de Sai, fechando os olhos com força, esperando que o castigassem.

- Trapaça? – repetiu sem entender.

- Hai... o jogo... eu... vi... vi o entardecer... – contestou totalmente nervoso. Nunca havia faltado com seu jogo e havia acatado com as ordens, esperando que a noite se fizesse da cor da tarde, mas nunca conseguiu fazer.

- Vi... viu... o entardecer? – Iruka não sabia se estava contente ou frustrado. Há alguns momentos o viu tropeçar mais de quatros vezes em seu recorrer pelo corredor, já que se negava a usar o bastão de suporte e ajuda que lhe entregavam de vez em quando e agora dizia que havia visto o entardecer. Foi nesse momento que lembrou que o "jogo" que iniciaram há tanto tempo atrás.

- Ha... Hai... – mencionou em um sussurro que encheu de felicidade ao maior ali presente. Tinha tanta vontade de chorar, embora fosse a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo.

- No parque, onde sempre me sento... demo... não o vi exatamente. – murmurou. Não sabia como explicar o que o que havia visto foi graças a uma pessoa muito perceptiva e seu melhor e primeiro amigo, aparte de Sai.

- Não entendo me explique. – o maior tomou a mão de Naruto e se encaminharam a um lugar afastado de gente curiosa para poderem falar tranqüilamente. Quando por fim se encontravam sentados o menor começou.

- Sasuke... me ajudou a ver. – comentou sorridente recordando como foi que o conheceu e sobretudo o que o fez sentir ao falar com ele.

- Sasuke não é daqui... como te ajudou? – sempre era o mesmo, quando chegava em seu dia livre para visitar ao que se podia denominar como sua única família, pedia todos os nomes das crianças que se encontravam junto com Naruto, mas nunca havia escutado falar de Sasuke.

- Pois, ele me contou tio Iruka... me contou tudo. Como posso explicar; quando suas palavras entraram em meus ouvidos, as imagens surgiram na minha mente dattebayo. – seu sorriso não sumia do rosto. Estava realmente feliz de conhecer Sasuke e de ver novamente graças a ele. Iruka se deu conta disso e estava tão contente que não podia deixar de olhar o rapaz. Agora as coisas se viam melhor.

- Mmm... – meditou um pouco. Se as coisas seguissem assim, precisaria pensar em uma nova forma de acomodar as "regras do jogo" para que Naruto pudesse conhecer o mundo. Era pouca a esperança, mas as palavras do doutor se faziam freqüentes e todo este tempo havia esperado para ver se podia ajudá-lo. O único que pode fazer foi deixá-lo nesse lugar. Sua falta de dinheiro constante e igualmente de ajudar para poder cuidar dele enquanto Iruka trabalhava, o obrigaram a deixar o pequeno nesse lugar contra o que ele mesmo desejava.

- Flash Back -

_- Eu sei... isso é muito estranho. – dizia o doutor examinando os resultados impostos ao pequeno, horas antes._

_- O que aconteceu, doutor? É tão grave assim? – estava temeroso. Não queria pensar no que aconteceria. Há apenas alguns meses atrás o pequeno estava em perfeitas condições._

- Flash Back, dentro do Flash Back -

_Seus pais haviam sido sepultados fazia meses. O pequeno seguia perguntando por eles, ao que o castanho respondia que o haviam chamado quando este estava dormindo. Sempre teve que trabalhar meio-tempo para poder descansar um pouco, já que vivia sozinho e não eram muitos gastos, mas com o pequeno com ele, os gastos se incrementavam gradativamente, fazendo com que este tivesse que ter outro trabalho a tarde; o que deixava o pequeno sozinho a maior parte do tempo. As coisas eram perigosas em casa, pensou que a melhor solução a isso, já que nenhum de seus vizinho queria ajudá-lo, alegando que o pequeno era muito hiper-ativo._

_Nesse dia em partícula, ao chegar e notar que o pequeno não estava nas escadas da casa como sempre, se pôs a buscá-lo no parque onde o havia deixado jogando com várias rapazes de sua idade. Ao encontrá-lo sentado próximo a caixa de areia sem se mover, se assustou, pensando no pior e ao aproximar-se se deu conta de que o pequeno estava aterrado; tinha os olhos opacos e sustentava a cabeça de forma alterada._

_- Naruto o que aconteceu... – estas palavras causaram um grande impacto que quis fugir no ato, mas tropeçou. Ao ver isso, se aproximou com cuidado sussurrando._

_- Tranqüilo sou eu, não me reconhece, sou o tio Iruka... – flexionou seus joelhos para ficar na altura d menor._

_- Tio Iruka aonde você está? Te escuto, mas não posso te ver, tenho medo... tio Iruka... – chamou o pequeno estirando suas mãozinhas tentando em vão alcançar o maior, que o tomou em braços de forma protetora e sem duvidar foi rumo ao hospital._

- Fim do Flash Back dentro do Flash Black -

_- Não é isso. É que as analises mostram que não tem nada de errado, tudo está em perfeita ordem. Ao que parece foi só um lapso... sugiro que enquanto o pequeno se recupere o leve aqui... – lhe entrega um papel onde vem a direção do centro onde, atualmente, Naruto vive._

_- Arigato... – declarou, tomando o papel enquanto finas lágrimas caem de seus olhos molhando sua bochecha até derramar-se no rosto tranqüilo de um Naruto dormido._

_Desde esse dia Iruka deixou o pequeno loiro em cargo de um jovem chamado Sai, que era novo, mais ainda assim lhe dava muita confiança. Só esperava o dia no qual pudesse levar Naruto novamente para casa._

- Fim do Flash Black -

- Como vejo que você fez trapaça, creio que será melhor mudar as regras do jogo para que não volte a fazer... ficou claro? – mas o pequeno loiro assentiu em afirmação.

- Muito bem... só que agora terá que pedir a ajuda de seu novo amigo... através dele... terá que ver todo no que neste mundo te rodeia... cada coisa, cada lugar, cada pessoa, e o jogo termina quando conseguir ver tudo sem que ele te conte... aceita? – perguntou olhando a cara entusiasmada do pequeno.

- Perfeito... que conhecê-lo? Ele prometeu que viria esta tarde... – o que o pequeno não havia se dado conta é que o sol já começava a se ocultar, haviam passado toda a tarde conversando pelo que não se lembrou quando seu ritual começava. Sai negou em resposta ao olhar do maior, era melhor não romper a ilusão de seu pequeno amigo.

- Certo, mas terei que ir embora daqui a pouco. – dizia tratando de animá-lo.

- Já é tão tarde para que tenhas que ir, tio Iruka? – perguntou sentindo que algo em seu interior fazia voltar à dor da solidão e isso não lhe agradava. Se Iruka ia embora significava que já era de noite e que logo teria que ir dormir.

- Não, mas me pediram que eu ajudasse... o que você se merendamos algo? – lhe mentiu. O pequeno mudou seu rosto de tristeza para pressentia-lo com um enorme sorriso.

- Hai... quero ramen com soda. – depois de comer já eram cerca das 9 da noite, pelo que Iruka precisava ir para sua casa para descansar. Na manhã seguinte precisava levantar-se cedo para ir a seus dois empregos e o pequeno teria que dormir. Como dariam a noticia que seu amigo, provavelmente, não voltaria?

- Naruto-kun, a merenda me caiu um pouco pesada... vamos dormir um pouquinho e esperamos até o entardecer e a Sasuke-kkun... – pergunto Sai, para alívio de Iruka que não sabia como dar aquela noticia. O pequeno assentiu e felizes se despediram de Iruka quem prometeu regressar "essa mesma tarde" para conhecer a seu amigo e ver o entardecer que o pequeno tanto desfrutou.

Naruto tinha um sonho estranho, sempre que dormia se assegurava de ter fechado os olhos, se tratasse de uma cochilada ao meio-dia e quando se tratava de dormir toda a noite dizia que só havia descansado 1 hora. Nesses momentos Sai agradecia de sobremaneira a maneira de ser do pequeno.

Na manhã seguinte seguiram as coisas normais. O loiro não lembrava muito bem o que havia ocorrido de "manhã" e agora que Iruka tinha regressado para conhecer a Sasuke, nada podia ser melhor. Garra estava do seu lado esperando que Sasuke aparecesse.

Quando por fim apareceu, Sai se adiantou para notificá-lo do que acontecera, para que o moreno não dissesse nada, ao que ele aceitou sem mais complicações.

- Hola, Naruto. – saudava o Uchiha menor.

- Hola Sasuke... sabe, tive um dia bastante estranho... – dizia o pequeno coçando a nuca.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou interessado. Iruka para na decepcionar ao seu pequeno, havia tomado o dia livre, o que contaria horas extras em seu horário já alterado.

- Pois tivemos várias sessões de aperitivos e merenda, e muitas sestas, fazia muito tempo que eu não comia tanto... – comentava enquanto se colocava um dedo no queixo como pensando.

Itachi havia ficado calado, pasmado pela beleza do pequeno, rapidamente se deu conta da situação em que se encontrava e sorriu para si, sorriso que ninguém exceto ele mesmo notou. Podia usar seu irmão para tomar a sua presa, pensou.

- Sasuke... olha... este é Gaara meu amigo... ele quer ver o entardecer comigo... pode começar onegai... – suplicou o rapaz e desta maneira o Uchiha começou com o relato que deixou boquiaberto a mais de um, em especial a seu irmão maior quem não conhecia esse lado tão poético de seu irmão menor.

Gaara permanecia imóvel, olhando o rosto de seu amigo para poder compreender o porquê tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios. Se bem se encontrava em um lugar cheio de gente, em sua mente só existia ele e o loiro.

Enquanto Naruto e Iruka fechavam os olhos deixando-se levar pelas palavras do moreno e se sentirem em completa paz, novamente se despediam e prometeram verse nesta mesma hora, no dia seguinte, no mesmo lugar.

-

_Continua..._

-

**N/T:*** ó.ò... Ah, ele não é uma graça? Pra mim parece mais um lindo kitsune com essas marquinhas no rosto XD

Bem, como eu disse no meu perfil, peço desculpas pela demora gigantesca. E novamente, esclarecendo, essa tradução veio mais como um divertimento para mim, além de um treininho no espanhol.

Não garanto nada, mas espero que possamos no ver de novo em breve.

**Reviews: **

**Dre-chan: **Que bom que você está acompanhando! Desculpe pela demora e eu também adoro drama, apesar de _também _chorar que nem um bebê XD Obrigada, bjs!!!

As demais reviews estão em seus respectivos e-mails.

Se esqueci de alguém, me avisem.


End file.
